


Max Lightwood-Bane

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [61]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Max Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Alec, don’t do that ever again, I can’t do this without you.” Magnus tells Alec sincerely as he holds his hand tightly, his other arm wrapped around the baby who sleeps soundly against his chest. As soon as Alec was awake he wanted to see him so Magnus got Simon and Raphael to bring to the Institute as fast as possible, even opting to make them a portal as they were the ones looking after him while all of this was going on with Alec.

“Hey,” Alec says croakily, “I’m fine… Do what?”

He asks the last part after a few moments of hesitation, almost like he was trying to figure out what Magnus meant but couldn’t think of anything. Magnus would be able to live without him, he’s lived through much worse, and so what could he possibly mean? Magnus seems to realize his misuse of words as a strange look passes over his features before he takes a dep breath and says matter of fact and honestly, “Raise the little blueberry. I can’t raise our baby without you, Alexander.”

His eyebrows scrunch together, almost like he’s unsure if what he said was right or came out well. He looks hesitant, but not for what he said, more for what Alec will say. He basically admitted that they’re a family. That this baby is theirs and that he needs him to raise him. Alec, for his part seems surprised. His eyes filled with shock as his mouth opens slightly, then slowly stretch into a smile as Magnus mirrors him, smiling too. He almost laughs in relief, the hand on Alec’s coming up to the baby, readjusting him so he’s more comfortable as he started to move in his arms. Once he does, Magnus looks back to Alec is struggling to get out from under the covers. Magnus feels a stab of fear, Alec was only just on his deathbed practically, he should not be getting out of bed under any circumstances, but with their baby in his arms, he can’t do much but jump off of the bed and protest with only words.

“Alexander you have to stay in bed, you’re not that well yet. You’re still recovering, love.” Magnus tells him as Alec untangles him from the Institute’s infirmary bed sheets and kneels down on the ground. Magnus sees this and panics as at first he thinks he fell, but then he’s on one knee and the shock of it all freezes Magnus to his spot.

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” Alec says it slowly as he still has a little trouble breathing, but he’s smiling bigger than Alec’s ever seen him smile. Any pain he feels is gone, as the prospect of Magnus and him being together with their child, a family, finally. Everything they’ve ever wanted and more. It’s all coming together, like the pieces of a long awaited puzzle.

“Alec…” Magnus says shocked and so incredibly happy that tears start to form in his eyes. It’s corny but it’s so much at once and he’s just so happy. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, darling.”

Alec smiles even wider if that’s possible as Magnus leans down and brings him into a tight embrace, careful of the sleeping child of theirs in his arms. Magnus even pulls back a little to give Alec a long, lingering kiss before pulling him back into a hug.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus tells him softly. “Forevermore.”

“I…” Alec starts to say before a cough cuts him off, making him pull away slightly.

Magnus’s eyes turn to worry. “You better get back into bed, love, we need you to be alive if you’re going to walk down the aisle with me.”

He’s partly joking, but also partly serious as he does his best to help Alec back into the bed. Once he has him in a comfortable laying position he says, “Get some rest, darling.”

“Wait.” Alec says, his hand stopping Magnus from leaving, presumably to feed the little blueberry as he hasn’t done so in a while. “Can we name him Max?”

There’s something incredibly painful and beautiful in Alec’s eyes, in his voice as he asks that question, prompting Magnus’s tears to return. They don’t fall, but are very close to doing so as Alec’s eyes drift closed. He’s exhausted, and Magnus doesn’t blame him as he smiles sadly and says to his fiancée, “Of course, Max Lightwood-Bane. It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Alec smiles before his eyes close again and his breathing evens out. Just to be safe Magnus puts the oxygen mask back over his nose and mouth. His hand comes up to Alec’s cheek, touching softly as he stares lovingly at him. So many emotions build up in him as he does so. He’s about to say or do something more when someone walks into the room quietly. Magnus turns around to find a smiling Isabelle who looks like she might explode with happiness.

“Finally!” She exclaims.

Magnus can’t help but let out a short laugh that’s more of a release of excitement than anything else as he leans down and kisses his son on his forehead happily.


End file.
